So Fast, So Furious
by misspink
Summary: Completely New! Completely re-done! More information inside!


Wow! It's been awhile since I've updated, right? Yeah, I know, I've been busy, but it's no excuse. Anyway, I hated how this story was going and I had another idea so I've used what I originally wrote and turned it into the introduction that you see here, and I will take the story off from there. So this is a completely new concept, here is the intro:   
  
She rummaged through her closet, looking for her yellow duffel bag; she discovered it under some jeans and on top of a mound of Vogue and Cosmopolitan magazines. She quietly unzipped the duffel, yanked 2 jeans and 2 cargo pants off their hangers, and flung them onto the bed. She then went to the dresser and pulled out 2 tank tops, 2 hoodies, and her favorite wife beater. She shoved the shirts into the bag and then shoved the pants in; she back to her dresser pulled out her favorite bikini, black with little red cherries along the side, some thongs and a couple g-strings and stuffed them into the duffel as well. She went to the nightstand and got her cell off its charger, her eyes darted to a picture on the nightstand. She picked it up. She smiled, a young girl clinging onto her older brother. She quickly grabbed the picture frame and the cell and stuffed it into the duffel finally zipping it up. She went into her closet, picked out some khaki cargo's and her pink playboy bunny tee, with her kangol pink bucket hat and her pink phat farm sneakers. She combed her long wavy brown her and went to the mirror, she looked at herself. Her jungle green eyes stared back at her, she approved of what she was wearing grabbed her duffel and went downstairs, she made sure her steps were quiet and swift as not to wake up her grandparents. She took one last look around the house grabbed her keys and headed outside. Her car, her pride and joy, sat in the driveway. Her baby blue Mitsubishi Spyder with teal flames running down the side. She opened the passengers side door threw in the duffel closed it and walked around to the drivers seat. She got in, started up the engine and began to drive. Minutes later a sign the said YOU ARE NOW LEAVING KEY WEST, FL appeared and about an hour and a half later her greeting came, a large green sign proclaiming WELCOME TO MIAMI!  
  
For Brian O'Conner, today was a bad day; he ended his relationship with Monica because deep down inside he had been using her as a substitute Mia. After that he felt bad for her and to top it all off he was stuck working the counter at the garage. All of a sudden the sound of a tricked out car was heard and a Blue Mitsubishi Spyder pulled up.  
  
'Hmmm... Nice car' he thought  
  
The driver's door opened and out came a girl who was 17 at most, she was pretty, she was tall with a great body caramel skin and impressive green eyes. Her brownish, blondish, reddish hair cascaded down her face. She walked up to the counter.  
  
"Whaddaya want?" he asked rather rudely.  
  
She rolled her eyes and replied "Just because some racer chaser picked her ex-con brother over you doesn't give you the right to talk to me with that attitude" her word were like venom injecting Brian with pure awe.  
  
"How... Who... Why" Brian stuttered not being able to get the words out.  
  
"You and I will race tonight, I meet you here at 9:30 and you take me to the races after the race, we talk, I need you to check out my car before we race though, aight?" she asked tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Sure" he finally managed to say "I need registration and a license"  
  
"I don't have a license but here is my registration" she said keenly placing it on the counter. Her cell phone rang. "Gotta fly be back at 9:30" she said before twirling around and leaving. Brian went to the car to check it out; as he was nearing the back he spotted a DT bumper sticker. He made his way back to the counter and looked at the car's pink slip, sure enough; it was registered under Dominic Toretto.  
  
He slaved off all day fixing up her car although it was in great condition. At exactly 9:30, the young girl came back. He was sitting on the hood of his Skyline. "Hey" she said with a smirk. "I just wanna..." Brian started but she interrupted him. "No questions, take me to the races" she said. 'He is soo hot' she thought. He got in his car and she got into hers, she followed him onto the Dolphin expressway, the were headed eastbound, they got off on the South Beach exit, slowly the American Airlines Arena and the Freedom Tower came into view. Abruptly they stopped at a Camillus House. And Brian got off his car; she got out and met him on the sidewalk.  
  
"We donating cars to the poor?" she joked, he laughed and continued to walk between 2 buildings. She followed him and turned a corner and she saw a huge mass of people, racer skanks flocked to Brian but he simply pushed the off and ran his hair through his precious blonde curls.  
  
He walked up to a dark-skinned man with cornrows whose arms were wrapped tightly and protectively around an Asian looking chick; she was pretty and didn't look like you average racer skank.  
  
"Tej" Brian said directing himself to the black man, "Special race tonight, me and her" he said pointing to the mystery girl, and "Wait a sec" he told her and took Tej and his Asian girl and some other black bald dude into a corner to talk. "She knows the Toretto's "he told his buddies, he had already told them the story of what had happened in Cali."Aight then brother, lets Race!" proclaimed Tej. Brian had no doubt in his mind he would lose, it was a sure thing, and she knew the Toretto's! He walked up to her. "Two large?" he asked. "Aight" she said her voice full of confidence. She then turned on one heal and entered her car. She started it up drove over to where Brian was standing. "Lead the way Spilner" she proclaimed with a mischievous grin. He got into his car and she followed him into an industrial area of South Beach.  
  
Cars lined the street where a line was spray painted onto the pavement. Brian pulled up to the line and she pulled up next to him. Tej, who was on his cell walked into the middle of the street, nodded at Brian then her. Finally he dropped his hands. The two cars tied at the beginning but soon enough she was about 3 car length's in front of him, he used his NOS which landed him way ahead of her but as the finish line came into view she pressed her NOS and crossed the finish line about 1/2 a car length in front of Brian.  
  
Before they were able to get out of their cars, sirens were heard and everyone began to flee. Brian maneuvered his car out, with her on his tail; the cops went no where near them. About 15 minutes later they were at a dock on the Miami River, there parked in the dock was a houseboat that was quite literally a floating wonder, it was decorated with Christmas light which gave it a sense of warmth.  
  
He got out of his car and sat at the dock with his legs over the side of the dock. She got off his car and joined him. He handed her a wad of bills.  
  
"Nope, keep your cash you almost had me" she said declining the money. "Someone once told me winning is winning whether by an inch or by a mile" he said staring intently at her. "Yeah, well Dominic is a dickhead" she said nonchalantly. He snorted and laughed.  
  
"You hauled ass out there" he commented. "Yup, guess it's my time to spill my story eh? She asked, he nodded.  
  
She took in a sharp ragged breath and sighed, "My name is Isabelle Toretto" she said and looked over at him. The words stung Brian. "Isabelle Toretto" he stuttered, "Are you their sister?". "Yeah" she said shyly. "Why are you here?" he asked his voice was now soft and full of concern. "I'm assuming you know about my dad, so I'll start the day he died. I was so sad I didn't know how I was supposed to carry on with life, and then I remembered I had Dominic. I had always worshipped him he was my older brother. Presumably I was sad but I had Dominic and Mia so things were still okay-ish. The next day I was hanging out at the garage, crying I missed my dad so much and Linder walked in. I saw Dominic, my brother, my hero, beat him, and then I saw the cops come take him. I was 12 and confused and scared. The only connection to my dead father and my incarcerated brother were cars, I was 12 way to young to legally drive, so I started boosting them, that was only the beginning of my rebel stage, soon enough I had become a slut and had slept around with guys more than twice my age. Vince caught me and said it couldn't go on any longer, he arranged it so I could live with my grandparents down in the Keys. But there was a catch, Vince made me go see Dom in jail. That day will forever be etched into my heart, I saw Dominic look defeated and inferior he didn't seem like the brother he once was. Now all I get are letters and pictures that Letty sends me without anyone knowing. They want me to forget who I was and become a new person. But I can't I have to go back my heart is there, and I know that deep down inside so is yours" by the time Isabelle was done she had tears in her eyes. "Hey I'll catch ya tomorrow at Tej's garage aight?" she asked wiping away some tears. He nodded and she left with a squeal of her tires.  
  
She drove to Burger King, she went through the drive-thru and ordered some fries and a diet coke. 'I'll be home soon' she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and leaned into her Sparco seat cover. She opened her eyes back up, and reached out and opened her glove compartment. She reached in for a picture. It had been taken when she was 10. Mia was about 16, she was wearing a sweatshirt sitting curled up on the couch she had a book on her lap. Letty and Dom had just started going out, Dom was sitting next to Mia had Letty was cuddled up on his lap. Letty was 16 too. She was wearing a white tank top and a pair of black tight jeans. Dom was about 20. He was wearing a baby blue tee and some denim cargos. Next to Dominic was something she barely recognized, herself. She had her hair cut to the shoulder and she was wearing a pair of Capri's and a tee shirt. She looked so damn innocent. It was only 6 years ago but 6 years was a long time. Isabelle was no longer anything near innocent, she had a fairy tattoo on her back and she had her bellybutton pierced, but it wasn't the lack of innocence that bothered her. It was the lack of love, the lack of having a family.  
  
Isabelle had rented one night at The Biltmore in Coral Gables, it was a super classy hotel but she had the money for it. She woke up at around seven in the morning, remembering her promise to meet Brian at Tej's garage, she tumbled out of bed. She stripped of her DT AUTOMOTIVE GARAGE t- shirt and her boxers, she looked through her bag, but on some black baggy cargo's and a blood red tank top. She brushed her long wavy hair and tied it up in a ponytail with a red ribbon, she slipped on a pair of her black Diesel Sneakers. She went out to her car and drove to Tej's.  
  
When she got the garage she had a brief introduction to Tej, Suki, Rome and Jimmy. Brian soon snagged her aside. "You said you still talk to Letty, Do they want me back?" Brian asked hushed. "Mia lost a lover, Vince lost his savior, Dom lost a hella great friend that was damn loyal when he needed it, does that answer you question?" she asked knowing the answer. "When do we leave?" he asked nervously. "How soon can you pack you shit up" she asked with a smirk. "An hour- meet me back here in exactly 1 hour" he said with a faint look in his eyes. "Aight" she answered.  
  
One hour later they were on the road to L.A. A long journey to say the least, but at least the two were going back home to where they were loved, the problem was they were nervous that maybe they'd no longer be loved. It was the day they had been anticipating and dreading. They were officially in the city limits of L.A they stopped to get a bite to eat at Cha Cha Cha. "Who are you looking forward to seeing the most?" Isabelle asked between bites of her picadillo. "All of them especially Mia" responded Brian pensively. Snapping out of his trance he asked "How about you?". "Letty, Leon, and Dom" she said flatly " Me and Letty are like Velcro, we were always best friends, I was her little spy growing up I'd ask Dom who he liked and I'd tell her, and she beat the crap outta them, Leon was my first crush, kiss, you get the picture, anyway I missed him so much, and Dom, well whats there to say.......he's Dom" she answered with a smile. "Ready" he asked as he paid the bill. As she lowered her sunglasses onto her head she replied, "It's now or never". Mia was dutifully setting out the plates for their usual barbeque when she heard the door open and footsteps coming towards the kitchen. "Hey" said a voice, expecting to see Dom, Letty, Leon, Vince or Jesse, she whirled around. All the plates in her hands fell to the floor shattering on impact.  
  
The two people she least expected to see. Isabelle and Brian. "Awww man Mia, that was our good china" Isabelle joked. Mia ran into her sisters arms. Tears slid down Mia's cheeks but she didn't dare let go, fearing that someone this would be a dream and her Belle, her Issy would leave her. Finally when Mia pulled away, she took a good look at her little sister. Her emerald green eyes were outlined with some eyeliner. Her once wavy shoulder length hair went past her shoulder stopping about an inch and a half above her belly button. She was wearing a white hoodie and a white tank top under, the tank top beared her midriff showing a pierced bellybutton. Her black Brazilian hip huggers fit snug on her tan waist line. She turned toward the other person in the room.  
  
Brian. It had been 2 months, he hadn't changed in the least bit. Brian's heart hit the floor when he saw her glare. But what she did shocked him. She went up to him and hugged him, and hugged like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Letty and Dom were descending the stairs, coming down for dinner, Dom rubbed his eyes as he heard Letty shriek. When he opened his eyes he couldn't believe it, it was Isabelle, Letty was hugging Isabelle, his Isabelle, the one he taught how to ride bike, how to fix a lube hose and how to do long multiplication. And in the corner was Mia, hugging Brian like if it were the end of the world.  
  
Dom walked over to Brian, Brian had let go of Mia, and his sky blue eyes reflected fear. "It's good to have you back brotha" Dom said pulling Brian into a manly hug. When Letty let go of Isabelle, Isabelle noticed Dominic.  
  
Tears welled up in her grass green eyes as Dominic swooped her into a hug, and in that hug, Isabelle felt a feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time, the feeling of being loved. Vince and Jesse, she was greeted by a hug, from Jesse, and Vince's "Damn home girl you look fine". Jesse said hello to Brian. Vince walked over to Brian and simply thanked him for saving his life and letting the team off the hook. Soon the door opened. Isabelle had been dreaming about this, and sure enough. There stood Leon, with some blonde's arm wrapped around his waist. Isabelle's heart began to hurt, Dominic and Letty looked at her with sympathy, and Leon freaked out thinking Isabelle would beat the crap out of his new girlfriend. Isabelle had a different strategy. "Hey Leon, Hey what's your name?" she said in a super friendly voice. "Krissy" answered Leon's skank. She was about 5'6" with brown eyes and blonde hair she wasn't quite gorgeous but she wasn't hideous either. She was wearing see through white tight pants and a teal halter with her boobs hanging out. They all sat in the table and Dom told Isabelle to say grace.  
  
"Almighty Father thank you for this meal you have given us and thank you for letting us enjoy it with our friend, our family, and those whom we love. Amen" Isabelle said. They ate, everyone made conversation except Isabelle she would smile and nod occasionally. Once dinner was done they all sat out ready to watch a movie. Isabelle went up to her room, Krissy thought she merely didn't feel well, and everyone else knew she was heartbroken. Letty followed her Isabelle was locked up in her old bedroom. "Open Up! It's me!" Letty whispered. Hearing Letty's familiar voice she opened the door. Letty stepped in, the rooms poster covered walls and glow in the dark stars remained from before Isabelle was sent to Florida. Isabelle was huddled up in a corner crying, Letty closed the door and sat at the foot of the bed.  
  
"He still loves you. it's just he remembers you as the 12 year old girl you were, you have to prove to him that you are all grown up" Letty said stroking Isabelle's hair. Isabelle wiped her tears on the blanket and got up went downstairs and out to the front porch, she saw a green MiniCooper driving away, Leon was standing on the sidewalk. "Hey" Isabelle called out. Leon looked up at her. He was entranced by what he saw. Isabelle was beautiful, he licked his lips, and he wanted her. "Hey" he stuttered out. This was most definitely not the girl he left behind. She walked toward him until she was standing face to face with him. Her sharp green eyes piercing into his green eyes. He felt something radical, he wondered how he had lived without this girl. Then he began to kiss her, the kiss was slow and passionate. Isabelle stood up on the tips of her toes before she pulled away. She decided it was time for a game of hard to get. "Don't stop" he whispered. "I'm not sure if I'm in love with you anymore" she lied. Leon's eyes reflected grief he nodded and turned to walk toward the door. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around. Isabelle grabbed his hand and led him to the backseat of his skyline. They began to undress each other and let passion take over their bodies. Isabelle woke up completely unaware of where she was. The navy blue paint on the walls gave her a clue, and when she looked down at the grey flannel sheets she knew. She looked next to her and a smile crept onto her face. There laid Leon he looked so peaceful, almost innocent, at the idea of Leon being innocent she laughed and he woke up. "Hey, what are you laughing at?" he asked sleepily. "How much of a player you are, you do realize your GIRLFRIEND in bed is all alone?" she asked jokingly. He shrugged and laid his head on her belly. "I love you" he said. Isabelle's heart jumped at hearing this, he loved her, what if he didn't or what if.... Isabelle stopped her what ifs. He said he loved her. She trusted him. So she came up with the most logical response that described how she felt. "I love you too" she whispered as if it was a secret. "Hey how did I get from the car here?" she questioned remembering falling asleep naked in Leon's arms. "I carried you" he said in between yawns "I'm going back to sleep". And there he fell asleep. His head on Isabelle's tummy, and everything seemed so right for both of them. And for once in this dysfunctional family's life, everything was right. 


End file.
